There are several kinds of game rackets, such as tennis rackets, squash rackets, badminton rackets, etc., which may be made of composite, or aluminium or wooden material. In general, a game racket has an inverted triangular throatpiece located between the head and the handle of the game racket.
A game racket of carbon composite material or aluminium alloy material is known for its lightweight quality and high rigidity. The high structural rigidity of the game racket is generally responsible for a rapid transmission of the shock waves from the head to the handle and further to the hand holding the handle. As a result, the hand of the user of such game racket is vulnerable to injury. The most commonly used method of absorbing the shock waves is to use the shock-absorbing element which is disposed between the head frame and the head strings so as to mitigate the impact of the shock by making a direct contact with the head strings. Another commonly used method of absorbing the shock waves of the head strings is to provide the racket handle with a shock-absorbing means. Such prior art methods as described above are limited in that the shock waves are not effectively mitigated by the shock-absorbing element so disposed as to make a direct contact with the head strings, and that the structure and the construction of the racket frame is made rather complicated by the shock-absorbing means disposed in the head frame or the handle.